


Everlong

by mythrilfalls_owo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confession, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kurenai could be Iruka's mom in this., M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sakura Festival, friends helping one another, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythrilfalls_owo/pseuds/mythrilfalls_owo
Summary: Iruka always loved Kakashi in one way or another, but he wasn't always sure. At least not until the day he asked him, if they could go together to the Cherry Blossom Festival. From then on, he knew he would love only him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I've been thinking to make this a 2-3 chapters work,, just as a side thing, since I'll still keep on writing the Kool Konoha Klub fic. This was just some thing I've come up with while laying in bed and thinking about random stuff (btw the title is inspired by a Foo Fighters song -w-)

Iruka was sitting outside, on a bench, looking at the petals of the cherry trees falling to the ground. The sakura festival was going to be in the evening of that day. He sighed, thinking of who would want to ask him out. He thought of some girls from his class, whom he found quite cute, but then realized he could cut them all out of his list. Anko wasn't that bad of a person, if she tried she could be a real sweetheart and Kurenai was the nicest girl in the year, to be honest. She always helped people out with schoolwork and made sure that everyone in the class understands one another, long story shot: She was a 100% authentic pacifist. The reason non of them would be fitting for him as a date, was that they were already a couple. Iruka always thought of how they are total opposites, Anko being a punky tomboy that loved to get in trouble from time to time and Kurenai being a nice pacifist whose worst thing ever done inside school was quietly screaming for messing up a drawing of hers. One for all, even though they seemed not to fit together at all, together they were two wholesome bitches. Iruka always thought how nice it'd be for him to have someone and get along with them like the two class lesbians did. Of course, he could've always tried to ask Rin... But the one problem about that is that she had a boyfriend. His name was Obito Uchiha. Even though he seemed like a though guy on the outside and many were intimidated by his last name, he was a soft little "loser" who helped old people pass the street and children find their lost pets. He remembered the day Kakashi presented him to Obito, who was an old childhood friend/rival of his. The thought of Kakashi made him humm and a blush faded on his cheeks. He really liked Kakashi, but he wasn't sure in what way he did. On the one hand, he was just his cool bro to whose side he always loved to hang around and do stupid crap, but on the other hand, he always thought what it would be, if Kakashi and him were a little more than just friends. At that point, Iruka was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he only noticed Kakashi standing behind him as the taller boy tapped his shoulder. Iruka got a little scared as he was taken out of his intense thinking. 

"Hey, are you okay there, buddy?" ,Kakashi said, looking at him.

Iruka still slightly blushed and was muttering for a moment until he managed to reply: "Yeah! I was just daydreaming a bit."

"Oh, well okay then." ,Kakashi then sat down next to him and put both of his arms in the big pocket his favorite green hoodie had to offer. 

Iruka looked at his hands, before they disappeared under the fabric of his clothing and thought of how much he would've loved for those to be the ones holding him at night. 

"So," ,Kakashi stretched his legs, "do you have a date for tonight?"

"Huh? Me? Nah, I don't. I've been thinking of asking out some girl from class but when you come to think of it, they all are taken or probably not interested in me."

"Whoa, I'm actually surprised that you don't have anyone yet."

"Well, do you?" ,Iruka asked in curiosity.

"No, not really." ,Kakashi sighed. "But I've been thinking to third wheel the couples out there, since Kurenai felt sorry for me and asked if I wanted to join them, I mean Anko, her, Obito and Rin. Apparently they were planning to double-date or something like that." 

"Oh, well, to be honest, I'm even more surprised that y o u don't have anybody.." 

"Why's that, though?" ,Kakashi asked, easily leaning his head to one side to gesture his uprising confusion.

"Hmmm... How can I put it to you.." ,Iruka was thinking for a moment, careful to not say anything wrong. "You are a really cool guy, bro. One can see the girls squeezing around when you pass by and afterwards hear them gossiping about how hot you are. So, I can't just believe you when saying that."

"Huh, you really think so?" ,the slightly older boy answered, looking even more confused. 

"Hell yeah! Darn, you're the most amazing guy I've ever got to know!"  
"I guess you're right, huh... But then again, what if I just don't want a date this year?" 

"What do you mean?" Now Iruka was the one who was truly confused.

"Well, I don't know. I feel like it's useless going around and asking random girls if they want to spend a night with me... I think I should first of all find the right person, you know?" 

Iruka was caught off guard. He never thought of such delicate words coming out of Kakashi's mouth, not even in his dreams. The guy was a real womanizer, he could've gotten any chick he wanted just by snipping his fingers and still, he didn't do it and waited for the right one. Then he realized it was things like these that made him love Kakashi as much as he did. "...I guess you do have a point there."

"Yo, Iruka?" ,Kakashi suddenly said.

"Huh? What's up?"   
"How about we go to the festival together?" 

"W-what?" ,Iruka started blushing in a brighter tone which spread all over his face now. 

"Yes, I mean, like, without any dates or anything. Just two bros spending a night together and bragging about how annoying women can be!" 

Iruka sighed in slight disappointment, but after all, it made just enough sense for Kakashi asking _him_ on a date. "Oh, of course! Why not?" 

"Great, then I'll pick you up at eight! Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, see ya then!" ,Iruka smiled even tho he felt like crying both of happiness and sadness.

Kakashi stood up, smiling brightly. Of course, Iruka couldn't see it through his mask, but he knew he was, indeed, smiling. He waved to Iruka and then turned away and started walking back home.

Iruka decided to take another moment to look at the cherry blossom trees and then thought of going home himself. Turns out that moment was another half an hour.

 

XxX

 

The first thing he did when arriving home was to grab his phone, which he had left in his room to charge. He needed advice on this and the best person he could ask was one of his best friends, Kurenai. Her peaceful and quiet way to be, but also the fact that she was really good at keeping secrets, is what made the two get along really well. Of course, the young artist also knew about her friend's feelings for Kakashi and gave her best to help the two boys become a couple. She always liked to say it was only so she and her girlfriend wouldn't be the only known homos in school, but Iruka knew it was more than just that. He knew she just wanted the best for him. 

He grabbed the phone in a hurry and called her.

"Mmmh" ,Kurenai replied with an angry grown. "What do you want, Iruka? I'm kinda busy here." 

"It's about Kakash-" ,Iruka was cut off.

"Tell me everything, sweetheart." ,Kurenai said in a haste. 

Iruka already saw something like this coming from her, she always wanted to know all the details. "Well, how should I explain it.... He kinda asked me out to the festival, but also kinda not?" 

"Wait, what?" ,the girl was now totally lost. "How does one do that?" 

"So, he said we should go just as two lonely bros or something like that, since he doesn't have a date for this year and also doesn't feel like asking out random girls before finding the right one.."   
"Darn, Iruka, you just got friend-zoned." ,he heard Anko saying that in the background, with an ironical tone.

"Shut up, Anko" ,Kurenai then said and went back to talking to him. "Okay, how about you just go there with him and take a chance of confessing in count?" 

"That's not an entirely bad idea, but how do I do it?" ,Iruka sniffed and tried to hold back his tears. "After all, I don't even have much time left- he said he'd pick me up at eight." 

Kurenai exclaimed: "You don't have enough time? Iruka, my dear, it's six. Those are two other hours you have."

"Okay, fair point.. But what am I going to wear? What should I say to him? What am I going to do?" ,Iruka started panicking.

Kurenai sighed: "Calm down, I'll cone over to help you in like half an hour. Just try to stay calm and I'll be right there." 

"O-okay!" ,Iruka replied excitedly. 

He hanged up the phone and went in his living room, turning on the TV. There was some old anime show playing, they were reshowing the first season of Pokémon. Iruka remembers to have loved it as a little kid and even played all the games by now but also had an old Pokémon trainer cosplay laying around. He remembers to have worn it on his first Halloween after meeting Kakashi, who was going as Luffy from One Piece. It was one of his happiest days ever.

 

XxX

 

Someone knocked on the door. It could've only been Kurenai, he thought. And he was actually right. He opened the door and saw her standing in front of him, wearing a kimono for the festival.

"Yo, sorry I couldn't make it any faster." ,she said.

"Hey, it's no problem!" ,he smiled happily. "I'm glad you could make it at all, though. By the way, nice outfit! You look amazing." 

"Good enough if you think Anko didn't want to let me leave." ,Kurenai giggled. "Anyways, let's see what we can do." ,she said, stepping in. 

After the girl made Iruka try on a bunch of combinations of his clothes, they decided casual street wear would do and that Kakashi wasn't going to show up in a suit he'd want to take Iruka as husband in. So they came to the point, that it would've been enough if Iruka just wore his light gray jeans, a black T-shirt and a thin red jacket over it, going along with his white sneakers. It looked natural enough for one not to expect this was going to be what he'd wear when confessing to his childhood friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im back with another chapter to this, im sorry if it took so long. Ive been getting multiple requests to continuing this but lifes been weird the last months and i tried to get back into writing but didnt manage to. I also lost a lot of writing data as ive changed my phone so im super super super sorry for this short chapter but i want to keep yall surprised for the rest (and want to win some time.)

Iruka sat down on his couch and took a breath. He looked at Kurenai for a second and wanted to say something but then hesitated. Then it suddendly flinched out: "Hey, y'know, I really wanted to thank you for this. I wouldn't be able to do this without your help. You're a great friend, Kurenai." He smiled widely in her direction.   
She sat down next to him and roughly went through his hair, messing it up. "Anytime, Iruka. I know you'd do the same for me any time." She smiled back.  
"Gee, what the heck? You messes up my hair!"  
Kurenai giggled. "Wait, wait, I'll fix it." She gently took away his hair tie and brushed his hair, then tied it back nicely.  
"Thank you." Iruka replied grumpily. He didn't like people messing with his hair.

At that moment, the bell rung. Iruka sighed and slowly stood up to open it. To his surprise, it was Anko.  
"Hey, lover boy!" She said giggling and stretched out her hand for a brofist.  
"Stop making fun of me and just come in normally for once. It's not that hard." He ignored her request and walked back into his living room.  
"Man you can't just reject me!" She said, looking sad at him. She took a seat on the big couch next to her girlfriend and leaned onto her. Kurenai put an arm around her and softly kissed her cheek, to which Anko's face easily flushed. That made her shut up dor a while.  
"So, how do you plan doing this anyways?" Kurenai asked  
"How should I know?!" He exclamated.  
"Well, it's like seven, so you've got another hour time." The brown haired girl said, looking at the clock.   
Iruka was nervously walking around the room. He was starring down the walls, putting his hands in his pockets, taking them out, then started swirling his hair strains around. He was stressed. He didn't know what he should do.   
Anko stood up and walked in front of him, blocking his path. She put her arms on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Stop." Iruka took a long and confused look at her. "Calm down already. It's going to be fine. You can do it."   
"What makes you so sure about that?"   
"I know it. It's not such a big deal and now calm the fuck down, you crybaby. You don't want Kakashi thinking you're some freak, right?"  
"Actually, I don't." He replied, thinking and sat down on the corner of his grey couch.   
"You'll get along in a way, I guess. We should get going, too." Anko said while looking at Kurenai.   
"Yeah, we'll see you later! Good luck, Iruka!" Kurenai smiled and lightly smacked him as a sign of affection.   
"See you, I guess.." Iruka looked at them go through the door.   
He was alone now, wasn't he? Fuck. What was he going to do until Kakashi came? He couldn't spend all of his time thinking, he knew he'd overthink everything and would get lost in his own little world of possibilities of failure. The boy looked around to find something to distract himself with and there he saw something perfect! His Playstation2, the one he saved money for entire months to get. He thought a bit of gaming wouldn't do bad for the remaining hour he had to spare. He turned it on just to notice one of his favorite games still was in there. It was "GTA: San Andreas", a masterpiece, so considered by many others. He doesn't like the game for just what it is, all in one, but also loves it for the story it has behind it. As he got his console, years after its release, he didn't have any money left for any new game or memory card, so was left with just the DVD-Player function. When talking to Kakashi, he mentioned his problem and his friend offered giving him 'one of the best games he ever played', as he himself stated. Iruka didn't deny it and so, he got the game. He always likes to think back to that time when playing the game.

Iruka was woken up of his concentrated mix of daydreaming and gaming by the sound of his ringing doorbell. The boy didn't notice the time passing. He walked out to open the door and was shocked as Kakashi was standing in front of it. He then looked to his watch and saw it was indeed exactly eight 'o clock.   
"Hey!" Kakashi greeted him friendly.  
"Come in, come in! I almost forgot about this, I'm so sorry." Iruka apologized embarrased.  
"It's okay, don't worry about it." He sat down on the couch, looking at his friend's TV. "San Andreas, eh?"  
"Yes! I had some time to spare and thought to myself I should put it into this game." He replied while overwriting his game file with the made progress.   
"Heh, you still didn't finish it?" Kakashi giggled.  
"I'm taking my time."   
"Well then, whatever floats your boat. Do you want to get on going?"   
"Y-yes! I'd be glad to."   
And so, they left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, im on instagram at @mythrilfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on IG at @mythrilfalls and on Tumblr at mythrilfalls-sama


End file.
